shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Karethia "Kari" Moonshatter
Karethia Moonshatter, Matron of Novices This ancient Night Elven warrior-priestess is a disarming individual, and after joining The Shadow Hall became friends with a number of their more prominent members. While her duties bind her to The Temple of the Moon most of the time, she will do anything she can to help her fellow shadows whenever she can. She currently serves as the Matron of the Novice Priestesses of the Temple of the Moon, a duty that requires her full attention. = Character Description= Karethia is a very old Kel'Dori but doesn't look a day over 25. She owes this to her recently revoked immortality. She is a very fair Night Elf standing at about 6'3" and weighing about 160 pounds. Her hair is a dark purple color with black streaks. This and the faint dark aura that surrounds her are thanks to her constant use of Shadow Magic. Her eyes are a deep silver color with a purple glow around the iris. Her nose is slightly upturned, something she claims to have inherited from her mother, and the only imperfection she has is a small scar on her left cheek. Her body is well toned and fit, although she is a tad on the voluptuous side. Karethia is very conscience of her body and tends to beat herself up over it. It is not uncommon to find her looking at her reflection looking for flaws. She makes a point to go running at least once a week. Karethia is a loyal Priestess and A fearsome warrior. She is very kind and compassionate. Despite being a warrior priestess Kari spends much of her time in study... something that she trys desperately to avoid whenever she can. In battle Karethia changes from a cheerful woman to a formidable warrior with unwavering focus and unforgiving resolve. She has a reputation for having a sharp wit with an even sharper tongue to go with it, often taunting her enemies while she fights. While not very outspoken about it due to her status in life, Karethia is a Homosexual. She rarely acts on her impulses but when she does she can be somewhat agressive in her persuit of love... or lust... depending on her mood. This often gets her into situations she would rather not have been in at all but somehow she always bounces back. Karethia cares deeply for her people. She is saddened by the lack of faith her people seem to be slipping into, but still spends her time helping those who do visit the temple with it. While incredibly caring, she tends to be a bit of a taskmaster. Character Biography Karethia was born during the beginning of "The Awakening" of Night Elven civilization. Blessed by Elune from birth, She had a natural aptitude for divine magic. She spent most of her young life wandering the temple grounds at Suramar, Talking with the Elder Priestesses and learning of The Goddess Elune. At the young age of fifteen she joined the Sisterhood of Elune. She was very eager to begin her duties to the people of Azshara's domain and, against the wishes of her Matron at the time, would sneak out simply to be with them. She loved helping with anything she could. So much so that she would often be found sleeping outside the temple gates in the day time as she was unable to get back in while the gates were locked. During the War of the Ancients, Karethia heard the call of Elune and joined the ranks of the warrior priestesses. Kari learned the ways of Shadow Magic and quickly excelled in it. After much training she decided to devout herself to the teachings of this magic and the Psionic arts. To this day she remains one of the Night Elves' most prominant Psionics. The Highborn leadership, impressed with her reputation, Offered her a position within the fabled Moon Guard as a representative of the Sisterhood of Elune. A position she reluctantly took. The mages gave her the title of "The Duskweaver". A title that she wasn't very fond of, but accepted anyway. It was here she met Sorla Lunavisa. A sorceress of The Highborn, the two quickly became friends. They fought in many battles together and soon the friendship became much more. The two quickly realized that they had very strong feelings for each other and soon their friendship blossemed into a loving relationship. Karethia and Sorla shaired a wonderful life together. But it wasn't meant to last... During the final battle at the Well of Eternity, Karethia and Sorla were fighting back to back. A Felguard caught Karethia off guard and knocked her unconscious under a rock. Sorla killed the Fel guard and started to run for Karethia when the newly reborn "Deathwing" used his terrible magic through the demon soul. She watched in horror as her beloved Sorla vaporized before her eyes. Jaded by these events. Karethia changed from an outgoing Night Elf to an introvert for several years, constantly praying, studying, and perfecting her art of combat.Vowing one day to take her revenge upon the dark dragon. After the sundering she served briefly in the newly formed Sentinel Army. There she learned the arts of Hand to Hand combat among other things. She became a very competent scout in her own right. She later returned to the sisterhood but still retains the honorary title of Commander in the Sentinel Army. Kari is completely devoted to Elune and her fellow sisters and will fight tooth and nail to protect them. She is currently the Matron of Novices within the Temple of the Moon and sometimes serves as it's caretaker. She takes her duties very seriously, spending most of her time at the Temple of the Moon keeping watch over the Novices and the Moonwell within, offering guidence and council to any who enter. Out of Character Notes Kari is a casual roleplayer that spends a lot of his time raiding, but is always willing to roleplay with anyone who happens upon him. And yes.... Kari is a dude. Don't let that drive ya away though! Category:Members Category:Priests